1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a discharger and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus in the related art, a discharger, which performs discharge from an electrode, such as a corotron or a scorotron, has been widely used to charge the surface of an image carrier, to eliminate electric charges on the surface of the image carrier, to transfer a toner image formed on the surface of an image carrier to a medium, or to eliminate electric charges on a medium.